<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Fall by Bishmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637786">Return to the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster'>Bishmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Play, F/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Welcome Home Sex, all the sex, lacation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy welcomes Thor home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/763275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Indulgent sexy times</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thor!” Darcy cried out in surprise. “You’re back!”She dumped the load of laundry on their bed. He had been gone to Asgard for nearly a month.She had missed him, whole pieces of her self having gone with him.</p><p>“Yes.” Her husband clipped the word. That muscle, the mandible, in his jaw was working overtime.</p><p>“You’re mad.” She stated dumbly, aborting her rush to meet him at the door.</p><p>“Not mad.” He said curtly, arms crossed over his massive chest, shoulder leaning against the door frame.</p><p>*Clearly a lie* Darcy thought. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of their bedroom. Her body still straining to rush to her husband. He was staring at her in an unfamiliar way. Shivers rolled down her spine. He looked... predatory</p><p>Oh. Oh shit.</p><p>“Now Thor...” she braced herself in place, hands up.</p><p>“Where are babes?” He questioned.</p><p>“Nat took them to the park.” And now Darcy wondered if Natasha “nosey spy” Romanov didn’t have ulterior motives for taking the kiddos out for a play date. That dirty sneak had known Thor was coming back. And hadn’t told Darcy! Or it could be a coincidence. Ugh. Who was she kidding, there were no coincidences when it came to Natasha’s mechanisms.</p><p>Thor shifted, just a slight shift of weight until he was standing upright. That primal part of Darcy’s brain kicked in. Subconsciously wanting to run. He just looked so...</p><p>Darcy didn’t have time to finish that thought. Thor was on her, or rather he had swooped her up before she could yelp and had her on her back surrounded by the laundry and unable to escape his weight. Not that she wanted to. Darcy stretched beneath him, up into his heat, feeling his cock throb where he pressed into her belly. Reveling in his strength.</p><p>“I missed you.” He growled into the nape of her neck before biting down.</p><p>“Fuck” Darcy tried to pull away from his teeth. “Did you turn vampire? Fuck.” It hurt but at the same time she could feel her body readying itself for him. Throbbing to life, only now realizing how lame she felt while he was away. Now she felt so *alive*.</p><p>A rough calloused finger made its way into her leggings. Thor cursed in the old tongue when he felt her wetness. Lengthy curses.</p><p>“I cannot hold back much longer.” He admitted.</p><p>“I don’t know where you got the impression you should.” Darcy sassed back, ending with a moan when he shoved three fingers into her pussy. The stretch burned. </p><p>“Naughty wife, running around with no panties.” He tutted. “Sexy wench.” Thor kissed her finally. Rough, all teeth and tongue and electricity sizzling from her lip and shorting out any and all cohesive thought. He was overwhelming. It wasn’t long before he wrung an orgasm from her, his warrior’s hands plucking her strings deliciously.</p><p>“Yes. More,” he was demanding, literally ripping her pants off for better access. Darcy didn’t protest, she spread her legs, wanton and aching for more.</p><p>He dived down between her thighs, wicked tongue lapping at her juices. Thor was verythorough, licking her clean. Teasing her plump pussy with his stubble. Soothing it with his tongue. Spearing her insides and then softly lapping at her clit.</p><p>This time, when Darcy came it was almost painful, her insides seizing up and rippling around nothing. She sobbed and beg for him. “Please. I need you.” Darcy cried. Every ounce of her straining for him to enter her.</p><p>“Not yet little one.” He told her darkly, full of promise. This time she sobbed with anticipation.</p><p>Thor rucked up Darcy’s shirt, along with her sports bra. Her breasts laid heavy on her rib cage. Thor took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, hard, mean even. She no longer produced milk and now she yearn for it to come. Thor was back to growling, switching from one breast to the other, tugging her nipples, trying to milk her. His rough massage hurt but only turned her on further.</p><p>“Thor.” She was moaning. Trying to get him to stop but not wanting him to. He continued manipulating her breasts. Frustrating and obsessed.</p><p>“I need you too, my love. Every bit of you.” He took to biting, this time on her swollen sore nipples, in between his licking and teasing suckles. Darcy felt as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces.</p><p>“They have machines.” Darcy wasn’t sure where her ability to speak came from. “Pumps.” She clarified. Rolling with the slickness that came from the thought. “To make it come back.”</p><p>Thor groaned into her belly, completely undone by the thought. His touches turned gentle. His kisses light on her soft tummy. He didn’t say anything, only hummed prettily as he made is way back down between her thighs.</p><p>The change up was more jarring than his passion. She tried to wiggle away. He locked her in place draping her legs over his shoulder while he feasted, slow and sloppy on her pussy. Working her expertly until once again she was coming pulsating against his mouth.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with her third orgasm he climbed up and kissed her sweetly. Softly. Taking his time before flipping them.</p><p>“You’re still clothes.” Darcy pouted though she was too limp to do anything else but snuggle against him. “Don’t you want...”</p><p>Yes, he did want. Thor reacheddown to free his cock. He aimed and slid into her this way. Thick. Unyielding. Darcy gasped into his shirt. It had been so long. She had forgotten.</p><p>“Tis only been a month.” Thor admonished. “It is amusing how you blush after all we’ve done.”</p><p>“I’m not blushing about the sex...”</p><p>“Lovemaking.” Thor interrupted.</p><p>Darcy rolled her eyes completely head over heels with this man. “Lovemaking,” she corrected to please him. “I’m always saying things I shouldn’t. Out loud.”</p><p>“Tis your way.” Thor’s shrug nearly sent her to the floor he he not been anchoring her with a heavy arm. She still clung to him every bit the barnacle. In more ways than one.</p><p>He moaned and thrust up into her wetness, wrapping both arms around her to keep her in place. His thrusts increased in speed and depth, until they were both grunting from the impact. He reached so deep this way. Darcy took it gladly. Loving how he filled her over and over. How his arms bound her to him tightly, as if to signify he would never let her go.</p><p>“I love you.” She moaned out of the blue right before her body clenched in yet another orgasm. She must’ve blacked out. Darcy came to in a dark room, Thor snoring beside her. He was on his side facing her, one leg draped across her thighs. She felt sticky and well used. Perfect.</p><p>“Are you hungry, little one.” Thor rumbled. She nodded not really caring if he saw. She was too busy noticing the differences in his face. How relaxed and lazy he looked compared to when he arrived. Like an over grown cat sated with cream. And he kinda was.</p><p>“You cut your hair.” She stated, liking it’s shortness. “Tony will tease.” She giggled. Thor sighed before snuggling into her with an oomph. Again, Darcy was on her back. Thor’s muscles like bands around her softness. He was happily nuzzling her breasts. She clutched his head and guided him to her nipple again.</p><p>Later, when her stomach growled and he could not be swayed from feeding her, Darcy caught Thor staring.</p><p>“What?” She wiped at non existent sauce.</p><p>“I don’t like the machines. I have seen what you speak of. They’re too...”</p><p>“Clinical” she supplied.</p><p>“Yes.” Thor agreed. “Surely there’s another way.” He kissed her cheek, collecting their pizza stained paper plates and hopping up off the living room floor to dispose of their impromptu picnic.</p><p>“I’ll start research tomorrow.”</p><p>She paused, teeth digging into her lip. “Or there’s that other thing.”</p><p>Thor was not picking up what she was throwing down.</p><p>“I’m not sure if magic would work here little one. Who would perform such a spell?” Thor came back to her, picking Darcy up off the floor and settling with her on the couch. She straddled his lap and exchanged pizza flavored kisses.</p><p>Darcy was naked under Thor’s shirt so it took no effort to work his cock free of his sweat pants and stroke him to hardness. His kisses bordered in desperate until she sank down his length, stealing her very breath with the size yet again. Darcy lifted up and sank down again.</p><p>“Little one, you slay me.”</p><p>“Good” she giggled latching onto his neck, mirror to where he had bit her earlier. Thor growled when she sank her teeth into him. Primal Thor was always welcome. Darcy loved how he touched her when he forgot to be gentle. Possessive. Protective. Consuming. She could forgive him for not realizing the best way was the natural way. He’d figure it out eventually.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>